A session with Harley
by JessTheNinjaMeerkat
Summary: Here is an one off and it includes my new OC, Doctor Harold Fisher, who is a psychiatrist hired to cheat Harley. During the session the doctor plays Harley, which isn't the best idea. So read on, enjoy and if possible review.


A session with Harley

Note: Okay this is a one off, but if you want more like this please tell me in the reviews. So enjoy and I might write another one like this.

* * *

We are back at Arkham Asylum, which is a surprisingly sunny day. That's weird as it's never sunny in Gotham, but in Arkham now that's a question. So we'll forget about that for now its probably global warming, Poison Ivy or some crazy scientist guy whose name we can't even pronounce.

Anyway in the Asylum Doctor Harold Fisher, who is a quite well built man, wearing a white lab coat with a tag that has his picture and his name on it. He has fine jet black hair and sad Hazel eyes with bags under them. He was sitting in his dark, glumly office staring at a report on Dr. Harleen Quinzel aka Harley Quinn. For those who don't know Harley is Joker's girlfriend, who used to be a psychiatrist assigned to cheat The Joker. However she became obsessively fixated on her patient, believing herself to be in love with him. She helped him escape confinement and took on her own criminal identity as Harley Quinn. However she is locked up in the Asylum once more and Doctor Fisher, who is her new doctor, is about to have a session with Harley.

A knock at Doctor Fisher's office door made the doc jump out of his skin "Patient interview number 1" Doctor Fisher spoke to the recorder and he yelled to the guards standing outside his office, "Let the patient in!"

The door sprung open as Harley was dragged into the doc's office by Aaron Cash and another guard, who force Harley to sit down. A smirk grew on Harley's face as she cried to the guard, "Would you be a nice guard and take of the Cuffs."

The guard smiled and laughed, "Ya trying that again, As if I'd take your cuffs of!"

Harley's smirk stayed on her face and cried in the voice of a six year old even though she already sounded like one so it wasn't so hard for her to put on, "I'll be a good girl, I promise."

Doctor Fisher shuck his head in protest and interrupted the pleasant conversation between the guard and Harley, "I think the cuffs should stay on and can I get on with the session Andrew?"

The guard named Andrew nodded his head and replied, "We'll be outside if you need us."

"Thank you." Doctor Fisher sighed in relief as the two guards left the room, "So Harley how are you feeling today."

Harley sighed, "Bored, next question."

Doctor Fisher replied, "And why's that?"

"There's nothing to do in this God forsaken place, does that answer your question, doc?" Harley mumbled in boredom as the little fight between the guard and herself was the most interesting thing in the entire day.

Doctor Fisher took a moment to jot down some note and Harley tried to read them, but the doc wrote it down in short handwriting. I guess some people are thinking, 'she was a doctor. Why isn't Harley able to read short handwriting?' that's because she isn't at all that bright and I have to say she is very annoying. "Okay, Harleen-" Doctor Fisher sighed before she got interrupted by Harley.

"Call me Harley everyone does." Harley cried with her smirk still pasted on her face.

Doctor Fisher looked up from his notes and replied, "Okay, 'Harley' what do you find entertaining?"

Harley was shocked at this question as they didn't give a crap about what the patients found entertaining or not, but Harley didn't show her emotions and kept her slightly insane smirk on her face. "Is this session all about me? Let me ask you a question?" Harley cried as she shuck her cuffs.

Before Doctor Fisher could say anything Harley said in a serious, but flirty voice, "I think you're sexier than any other doctor here."

"That isn't going to work Harley as I am not like you" Doctor Fisher replied with a slight scared tone.

Harley got up and whispered in the doc's hear, "Why do you say that? You're alone, I know your wife left you."

The doc looked even more scared after Harley said that and replied, "How do you know?"

Harley started to chuckle, which turned in to an insane laugh, "I've been watching you, as a dingo watches a baby."

"What? How? You've been locked up in the Asylum for almost 3 months and my wife only left me two weeks ago." Doctor Fisher whimpered as he didn't know what would happen next.

Harley chuckle even more after Doctor Fisher said that, "I have eyes on the outside if you would like to know."

"Where?" Doctor Fisher asked curiously.

"Ha, as if I'd tell you that Mister J's base is in the old steel mill… oh crap!" Harley announced stupidly.

"Thank you Harley that's all we need." Doctor Fisher smirked while turning of the recorder. "Guards you can take her back to her cell!"

Harley was surprise the doc had fooled her, but really she shouldn't be as we all know it's possible and the guards dragged Harley out of Doctor Fisher's office. As she was dragged out of the doc's office she shouted many colourful words including something about Doctor Fisher's mother.

The End?


End file.
